Paramour (BleuLuneShipping)
by Chaotic-Enigma1
Summary: Spring flowers and migrating season for the Fletchling species allows for passion to be unearthed in Vaniville Town... Lemon, BleuLuneShipping (Calem x Leaf).


The smell of flowers and dew from wet grass greeted the sunrise in the sleepy little town of Vaniville, in the south east area of the Kalos region. As orange light washed over the village-like town, flocks of the Tiny Robin Pokémon, Fletchling, migrate from their nests in search of new places to call home-after all, it was raining particularly heavily in that part of the region, and, with the species evolving into fire-and-flying-types, had to search for a new area to live to avoid future generations being pained. As the bird-like creatures flew, masses of chirping could be heard as the small pokémon flew in the light, creating shadows on the ground, a beautiful scene occurring in the usually peaceful town; loud chirping and the beautiful smell of fresh flowers basking in wet soil and bright sunlight engulfed the town. Of course, not everybody would be out in the town...

As the Tiny Robins chirped, soft moaning could be heard from the house directly left of the gate if one was entering from travelling down Route 1; the house of the former champion of the region, yet this moaning was voiced by that of a female-and not a Kalosian-born female, either; no, a foreigner, like the champion himself. Of course, the boy's mother was not home-Grace, the former Ryhorn racer, was out in the capital of the region, Lumiose City, visiting professor Augustine Sycamore on 'business'. This meant the boy and the girl he had brought home would have all the night to themselves-and then a few hours-alone. Yet, who was this girl brought home by the brunette former champion? Long, light brown hair pressed down against the blue duvet of the bed, and on the white sheets, against the girl's back, shifted every time the girl moved her head at her lover's actions, her soft moaning becoming more gasp-filled and louder as her lover sent more and more over the edge, nearer and nearer to her climax... Slim fingers grabbed at a head shaped object under the blue duvet, head leaning back and eyes closing shut as a throaty moan escaped the lips of the foreign teen girl as her lover continued to lap at her folds; breath and voice shaking at the work of Calem's skilled tongue. Moaning a mixture of his name and repetitions of the word 'yes', louder and louder, the girl neared orgasm, inching ever closer, and closer...

**There.** Within a few moments, the girl let out one final, sharp moan; the power of her climax forcing the brunette girl to sit up, her back arching from the intense feeling as her lover ran his hands up her long, slim legs after lapping up her essence, leaving some to drench his lover's folds before his head emerged from under the warm blue depths, pressing his lips against hers in an intimate manner for but a few seconds. "Wow, Leaf," Calem mumbled, a sort of victorious, teasing smirk playing on his lips as hands wrapped around the waist of his lover. "I had no idea that you were so... Loud." A chuckle escaped the male's lips before he flung the covers off of their naked bodies, revealing her large, d-cup breasts, lowering his head to take his lover's nipple gently into his mouth, providing the other one attention with his free hand, pinching and nipping gently, bringing out more moans from his lover, who ran her slender fingers through his darker brown hair, 6' legs wrapping around the waist of her inch-shorter lover. Calem gave both breasts attention for a few minutes, before rolling both of them over, with him now being submissive to her. Leaf smiled as her head lowered down to his member; fully erect, it was... Impressive, to say the least. A lustful haze came into the eyes of the brunette girl, before her mouth took on the beginning of the former-champion's length; soft humming sounded from her lover he leant his head back, eyes closing as his own fingers ran through the Kanto girl's light brown locks; moaning ever more as the girl slid her mouth down and down his length, coating it with her saliva, gentle, teasing licks of her tongue creating a fiery-like feeling upon him. It was almost too much for the boy to handle; it was a peaceful climax, not a chaotic and passionate one. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the girl dabbing her finger into his semen, before taking a teasing lick, smirking all the while.

That was what sent him over the edge; grabbing a condom from the table next to his bed, the brunette pushed her lover onto her chest; sliding on the plastic protection, his lips gently ran down his lover's spine, a teasing smile as he pressed one last kiss before pushing his length inside the girl, spawning a loud, muffled moan from his lover. The entry was an amazing one, to say the least-it felt so snug, tight and warm inside her. **He couldn't wait to get to work.** Slowly at first, the boy kept his pace a teasing one, wanting to hear the girl beg for him to go faster; to bring her to a euphoric climax. She was more resilient than he expected at first, but after a while, Leaf broke down, begging for her lover to fuck her faster. And he complied-to her delight; a throaty moan escaped her; her reward to the boy she had come to love. A gasp sounded when she felt a harsh slap on her rear-something she liked very much indeed; a wanting moan voiced her desire for her lover to spank her more-a wish that had been granted as her brunette lover continued this treatment-earning breathy moaning from the girl as she clenched the pillows her hands were laid upon. Getting faster and faster, the girl's moans louder and louder, Calem rested his hands on the wall; on top of the girl's own as he joined in the loud declaration of passion. One joint moan sounded from them upon the two achieving orgasm at almost the exact same time. He cradled her body, planting a kiss on her lips, before mumbling his love to her, and the girl doing the same. They certainly were loud when performing the act, no?

They were lucky his mother was out, and that the town's Fletchling were migrating elsewhere.


End file.
